


Oomisoka

by DerKnochenbrecher



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerKnochenbrecher/pseuds/DerKnochenbrecher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Kenma celebrate New Year's Eve together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oomisoka

It was warm where Tetsurou was sitting. He was curled under the kotatsu, body twisted so that the blanket was pulled up to his chest and the rest of him hidden under it without touching the heater. He could hear their parents talking down the hall and the television playing _Kouhaku Uta Gassen_ from the corner of the room. The chirps and beeps from Kenma’s game were closer, and played louder.

 

“You still playing that?” Tetsurou asked. There was a pause, and he added, “You know I can’t see you nod, right?”

 

“Oh, right,” Kenma said. “I’m almost done. It’s not too far to the end of this level.” The beeps continued.

 

Tetsurou dropped his magazine onto his face. It smelled like cheap paper and ink, instead of cleaners like the rest of the house did from his mom’s cleaning frenzy earlier in the day, in anticipation of both guests and the changing year. At least it no longer smelled like burning dust from the heaters.

 

“You can go into the other room if you want,” Kenma said. He was speaking so quietly that Tetsurou almost didn’t hear him, over the rest of the noise.

 

“Hmm, no,” Tetsurou said, sitting up. His issue of _Shounen Jump_ , which he’d been saving to read since last week, tumbled down onto his lap as he did. He flipped through it, idly trying to find what hed’d been reading. “I prefer it in here.”

 

“Weren’t you just saying it was too loud?”

 

“I was just asking.” Tetsurou gave up on finding the manga and picked up a mandarin orange, peeling it even though he wasn’t completely hungry. He managed to do it in one piece and grinned, tossing the peel into his empty ice cream bowl.

 

“Don’t be happy over something like that,” Kenma said. Apparently he’d looked away from his game long enough to check on him. _That_ made Tetsurou even happier.

 

“I’ll be happy over whatever I want,” he said. “Like, say – spending New Year’s with you.”

 

“We spend New Year’s together every year.” His eyes were focused on his game, but glanced up briefly to meet Tetsurou’s. Then he looked back and said nothing, instead clicking a few more buttons. Victory music played, and Kenma saved before shutting it off.

 

“Fun?” Tetsurou asked.

 

Kenma shrugged. “Fun enough, I guess. Was the manga any good?”

 

“Eh, so-so. I don’t think anyone really brought their A-game this season. But you know, even though we always spend New Year’s like this, I look forward to it.”

 

Kenma looked away, reaching for the tea pot. He poured out only dregs. “We should get more.”

 

Tetsurou made a noncommittal sound, watching Kenma toy with the contours of the fancy ceramic cups Tetsurou’s mom had brought out for the occasion. Kenma turned to the television.

 

“Any idea who’s winning?” he asked.

 

Tetsurou frowned. “Isn’t it on the screen?” He turned, and at that very moment it went to commercial. “Well. That was helpful.”

 

Kenma shrugged. “I don’t really get this.” He turned the volume down to the lowest setting.

 

Tetsurou furrowed his brows. “Why didn’t we do that before?”

 

He got a shrug in return as Kenma began leafing through the _Jump_. He paused, eyes lighting up as he found something interesting, and Tetsurou couldn’t help but smile. He wrapped his arm around Kenma’s shoulder, pulling him into his chest. Kenma froze like he hadn’t fully realised what was happening, the magazine dropping to his blanketed lap. Once his brain returned online he tried to pull away. Tetsurou didn’t let him, and held him closer. Kenma stopped trying to pull away. Instead he leaned in, still toying with the cup.

 

“Do you really hate doing this that much?” Tetsurou asked. Sure, the traditions hadn’t changed much since they were kids, but that was part of the fun. It was always something they could look forward to doing together, something that remained the same no matter what happened during the rest of the year. Same food, television show, magazine, different games and gaming system or manga in the magazine – same people. Same happy atmosphere, and Tetsurou wouldn’t trade it for anything.

 

He felt the shrug rather than seeing it, as Kenma’s shoulder jabbed his ribs. On the television, the programme resumed, starting its last segment. Not too long until midnight.

 

“Maybe it’s not too bad,” he admitted.

 

Tetsurou grinned, kissing the top of his head. “Good, I’m glad. Because I intend to celebrate New Year’s like this for the rest of our lives.”

 

Kenma looked down, but his ears were burning red.

 

“I guess that wouldn’t be too bad, either,” he mumbled.

 

Tetsurou’s grin got even wider, and he hugged Kenma closer. He wanted to shower him with kisses, but that absolutely would scare him off, and then he’d end up somewhere strange outside when the temple bells began to ring. So instead, he pressed another kiss to the crown of Kenma’s head.

 

“Yeah,” he said. “Not a bad idea at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Last piece of writing for 2015! My New Year's tradition are watching animated shows (usually Yu Yu Hakusho, but this year Legend of Korra), setting off fireworks, and pretending to drink alcohol with my family and best friend. What about you?
> 
> I'm hoping this will be the start of a year-long collection about Japanese celebrations. I'm aiming for 10 or 12 - festivals and holidays are really interesting to me, so I hope I can put some of that in here.


End file.
